Twinkle in Her Eye
by MiraMizu15
Summary: In a curious moment for a life changing idea, Julchen suggested they raise a child. Fem!Frying Pangle, Adoption AU


**::A/N:: I don't own Hetalia nor the image.**

**This is a secret santa present for equanimityandacrimony on Tumblr. It's an adoption drabble. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late on a Saturday night, lying sprawled and sated on their king size bed, that Julchen had the brilliant idea.

Epiphanies usually came to her after a good, head-board breaking round of sex. Annalise was a saint with her fingers and Liza made the strap on look easy, and when it was all over and Julchen had brought both her beautiful lovers to ecstasy and back, it was then that her cogs started spinning.

Anna always looked the most tired after their intimacy, her dark waterfall of hair pitch black against the pillow, her breasts shifting noticeably as she breathed. The most tired and the most winded, but always utterly wrecked. In contrast, Elizaveta looked too put together after sex, like she hadn't just been fucking herself on Julchen's fingers. Although completely different, both women made a breathtaking picture.

Sex made Julchen's heart mushy. Sentimentality was acceptable after Anna had come at least twice, and Julchen couldn't help but gaze at the two brunettes with unreserved admiration. How had she ended up with women so kind and responsible? Interesting and ambitious? Together, the three of them could conquer anything.

It was impossible not to let her mind wander when faced with lovers as amazing as hers, and how long had Julchen been thinking of adopting a kid? Since Ludwig grew up and moved out all those years ago, probably. At first it had been a newfound freedom. She was finally young and single and unattached to the responsibilities that came with caring for a little brother. But after? She'd missed having a younger person around to make her laugh, to remind her why living was fun. She'd enjoyed being Ludwig's sister, his mentor, his friend.

Naturally, it was Liza who noticed the thinking face first.

"Jul, stop. Stop, stop, you can't call Francine or Antonia about whatever devilish idea you just schemed up. They're either asleep or enjoying post-coital haze. Which is what you should be doing!" she hissed, leaning over Anna to swat at Julchen's abdomen.

"Actually," Julchen drawled, "this brilliantly awesome plan is for you two lovely ladies."

Annalise groaned, automatically rolling away from her and towards Liza.

"Wha-!? Hey! No way, just listen. Come on. Ann. Liz. Seriously."

"Okay, okay. What?"

Julchen swallowed, suddenly nervous to spring the idea without any previous warning. Even in the midst of a few minutes, she'd become somewhat attached to the notion of a second Ludwig. "I think we should get a kid."

"_What?!_" Anna screeched, waking up faster than either of the others had ever witnessed.

Liza hummed, appearing perturbed, but not unwilling to consider. Perhaps she was more tired than she'd first appeared. "First, you can't _get _a kid, Julchen. We have to- to register for one. Or-"

"Okay, you are not seriously considering this, Eliza," Anna gasped, whirling on her. In the span of a few minutes they'd all moved to sit cross-legged, forming a loose triangle on the mattress. "You can't- you can't just suggest something like that! It's _suicide. _We can't raise a kid in a house like this!"

"What, why? Because we're three women?" Julchen was quick to ask, leaning closer to Annalise. "Is that weird?"

Anna was in the midst of sputtering, caught in the spotlight, when Liza smoothly stepped in. "It is weird, Julchen. We have to consider that if we're honestly thinking about looking into this. It _is _weird. Three lesbians? People still have a problem with two, mind."

"That's not what I meant," Anna sighed, brushing her mussed hair behind her ears. "We're all devoted to our jobs; our lives are on a tight schedule! How are we supposed to raise a child in an atmosphere like this? There's so much we would have to change."

For the first time, everyone considered the true implications of Julchen's suggestion.

"We'd have to child proof the place."

"Figure out what avenue we plan to take."

"If we use a sperm donation then who's going to be the mother?"

"Oh, God."

"Maybe we should just adopt."

"It took Berwald and Tino almost a year, though," Liza murmured. "Are we- Are we really going to do this, then? This is sort of spur of the moment. I mean, it's only conjecture, but..."

Julchen laughed, joy filling her entire face. Her lovers were considering it. Actually considering having kids. Giddy, she leapt across the mattress and tackled Elizaveta into the sheets. "Come on, Lizzie! Live on the wild side of life, you whore! A kid, can you believe it? A _kid_!"

"Tomorrow," Annalise finally said, fighting the grin that was blossoming across her face. "We'll talk more tomorrow, won't we?"

Liza pushed Julchen to the side and nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow, you crazy bitch. We can't even begin to plan all this right now." She glanced to their bedside table and pulled a pair of lacy underwear off the alarm clock's face. How it had gotten there, she had no idea, though shoot her twice if Julchen hadn't somehow been involved. "It's two in the morning. Not the right time. We have all day tomorrow to speculate of your madness," she teased lightly, pulling the rumpled covers over all three of them.

An arm snaked around Julchen's waist and a head of hair fell against Anna's shoulder and for once, each of them was mulling over the exact same idea.

* * *

As the last note of the lullaby fell away, three sets of eyes met across the silent room: one pair red, one green, and one dusky violet.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," Annalise finally breathed, long hair pulled safely out of harm's way, pleased exhaustion written all over her face. "Completely perfect."

"Hah, we had a bit of scare when she found that uncovered extension cord, am I right?"

"That was all you, darling," Liza said dryly. "You're the engineer, you were supposed to baby-proof the house."

"It was under the bed!" Julchen argued, careful to keep her voice down lest the volume wake their new daughter. "Ludwig never gave me that much trouble!"

"Ludwig's never given anyone trouble," Anna diplomatically added, putting an extra blanket in one corner of the crib. "We'll all have to be more mindful now."

"She's giving us a run for our money."

Liza stepped across to the crib and ruffled her child's little shock of blonde hair. She could see it darkening in three or four years, and smiled. The baby snuffled in her sleep, arms wrapped tightly around the fluffy stuffed animal chick they'd stopped to pick up on their way to the adoption center. Their very own little girl was finally home. It was impossible to believe.

Misty-eyed, Liza murmured, "Do you guys realize that now and everyday after the four of us are going to wake up together each morning?"

Julchen came to join her, pulling Liza's head into the crook of her shoulder and extending her other arm for Anna. In the gentle silence, they rocked together, leaning on each other and watching the child in the crib.

"Four at the very least, right ladies?"

"We'll see."


End file.
